


片场里的荡妇本哈迪三则

by RafaellaTsui



Series: 许愿箱点梗合集 [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: Ben Hardy is a whore





	1. Rough Sex

“操，格威，对，就是这样……操！”本尖叫了一声，感觉到格威的巴掌重重地落在了自己的屁股上，他的手被格威用结实的绳子绑在一起，格威绑得如此之紧以至于本的手腕上留下了深深的勒痕。他通常以温柔的方式操他的金发男孩，而现在本要求他这么做，他想让格威粗暴地把自己的衣服撕碎，扯着他的头发把老二塞进他的嘴里，操他的喉咙，然后抓着他把老二捅进他的屁股，又快又狠地干他，把他撕成两半，直到他忘记一切，只能感受到格威的鸡巴在自己身体里。本的脸颊被格威扇得通红，他的嘴在流血，血迹粘在唇角，好像妓女被蹭花的口红，他的身上布满了青紫色的掐痕和深红色的吻痕，这些标记几天都不会褪掉。床柱随着格威的抽插剧烈地晃动着，本的脚背紧紧地绷着，他仰着头几乎说不出完整的句子。“颜色？”格威声音粗重地问。“绿，绿色，”本呻吟了一声，“很好。”格威抓着本的腰，进行最后的冲刺。两个人在大汗淋漓中到达了高潮。“你还好吗宝贝？”格威气喘吁吁地解开本手腕上的绳子，把他的男朋友搂在怀里。“我很好，我好极了，上帝啊，格威，这太棒了。”本伸手勾住格威的脖子，给他一个充满血腥味的吻。

本完全不用时时刻刻都在片场里穿着那件红色的短裤，但是他想要这么做。他的同事喜欢看到这个，当他在格威面前故意弯下腰捡鼓槌的时候，他清晰地听见了威尔士男人骂了句脏话。又或者，乔喜欢在没人的时候半推半哄地把本推进小杂物间，“别闹了乔，”本还要故作矜持，推搡男人的手却没有使力气，“不，”乔亲吻着本的脖颈说，他的双手环绕着本的腰，隔着短裤抚摸着本挺翘的臀部，“上帝啊，有人告诉过你你的屁股有多美妙吗？”在和乔做爱的时候本没有任何的负担，乔对待他就像对待一个公主，他不断在肉体撞击声和本的呻吟声中赞美他。格威不一样，他操本的时候就像操一个荡妇，“你喜欢这样，所以别人可以从后面轻易地脱掉你的裤子干你，是不是？”格威咬着本的耳垂，从后面狠狠地操弄金发的男孩，他们随时可能被其他工作人员看见，但格威不在乎，他想让所有人都听见他的婊子是怎么叫的，“是的，是的，求你了格威，我想要……！”本艰难地支撑着桌子，咬着嘴唇尽量使自己不呻吟得太大声，但格威插得太深了，他有力的大手用力掐着本的大腿根部，在上面留下红色的痕迹。格威另一只手掐住本的脖子，阴茎不断地撞向本红肿的肉穴深处，直到本射得一塌糊涂。事后本会一声不吭地把短裤拉上来，若无其事地走出去和别人交谈，但格威能想象地到他那被自己操得合不上的穴口努力夹着自己的精液不让它流出来的样子。


	2. Spank Me Daddy

本总是有意惹怒格威，以此如愿以偿地得到他的惩罚。他已经按照格威的命令脱掉了全部的衣服，赤裸着站在厨房的餐台前。“格威……”本屏住呼吸，背对着西装革履的男友。“你叫我什么，本？”  
“daddy……求你了，我想要你。”本双手支撑着餐台，感受到布料摩擦自己的后背。“你让daddy失望了，我的Benny。你不值得一个好daddy。”  
“对不起，daddy，”本感受到格威的大手有力地揉捏着自己的屁股，“我该拿你怎么办呢，Benny？”  
“Spank me daddy，”本呻吟了一声，“让我做你的好男孩，拜托拜托拜托！”啪！巴掌重重地落在他的屁股上，本咬住嘴唇，他肯定他的屁股一下就红了，上次本在酒吧里喝多了和别人胡闹，换来的是第二天格威打断了三根细的藤条，红色的鞭痕从他的后腰一直布到大腿中间，这使本好几天只能趴着睡觉。  
“我们怎么说的来着，我的宝贝男孩？”格威不算温柔地拧了一把打过的地方。“一，对不起，daddy。”啪！  
本不禁仰头大声呻吟，“二！”  
格威一只手环绕着本，揉捏他敏感的胸脯，拧他粉红色的乳头，另一只手不断地掌掴本的屁股，直到它变得通红。  
本约莫支撑着数了十个数，格威停了下来，他把本转过来，男孩已经硬得要命了，格威抬起本的一条腿，把用唾液润湿的手指无情地捅了进去。“Daddy，用你的鸡巴干我，求你了，我受不了了……”  
“你没有学会闭嘴吗，男孩？”格威撤下领带，塞进胡乱呻吟的本嘴里，把手指加到两根，三根，拔出来，然后掐着男孩的腰，把自己的性器操进年轻男孩粉嫩的小洞里。庞然大物的横冲直撞使本紧紧抱住格威，猛烈地抽插冲撞着他的理智，嘴里的塞的领带使本的呻吟闷闷的，他紧紧抓着格威的后背，在他原本平整的西装上留下几道痕迹。  
“Benny，我的Benny，你会为了daddy做个好男孩吗？”格威气喘吁吁地问，他感觉本快要到了。金发男孩眼里盈满了泪，他艰难地点点头，依旧乖乖地叼着格威的领带，口水顺着他的唇角流下来。“为daddy高潮吧。”格威在他身体里冲刺，亲吻着他的脖子说。


	3. 红色短裤

本完全不用时时刻刻都在片场里穿着那件红色的短裤，但是他想要这么做。他的同事喜欢看到这个，当他在格威面前故意弯下腰捡鼓槌的时候，他清晰地听见了威尔士男人骂了句脏话。又或者，乔喜欢在没人的时候半推半哄地把本推进小杂物间，“别闹了乔，”本还要故作矜持，推搡男人的手却没有使力气，“不，”乔亲吻着本的脖颈说，他的双手环绕着本的腰，隔着短裤抚摸着本挺翘的臀部，“上帝啊，有人告诉过你你的屁股有多美妙吗？”在和乔做爱的时候本没有任何的负担，乔对待他就像对待一个公主，他不断在肉体撞击声和本的呻吟声中赞美他。格威不一样，他操本的时候就像操一个荡妇，“你喜欢这样，所以别人可以从后面轻易地脱掉你的裤子干你，是不是？”格威咬着本的耳垂，从后面狠狠地操弄金发的男孩，他们随时可能被其他工作人员看见，但格威不在乎，他想让所有人都听见他的婊子是怎么叫的，“是的，是的，求你了格威，我想要……！”本艰难地支撑着桌子，咬着嘴唇尽量使自己不呻吟得太大声，但格威插得太深了，他有力的大手用力掐着本的大腿根部，在上面留下红色的痕迹。格威另一只手掐住本的脖子，阴茎不断地撞向本红肿的肉穴深处，直到本射得一塌糊涂。事后本会一声不吭地把短裤拉上来，若无其事地走出去和别人交谈，但格威能想象地到他那被自己操得合不上的穴口努力夹着自己的精液不让它流出来的样子。


End file.
